


When Dreams Become  Nightmares

by 2lost4words



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lost4words/pseuds/2lost4words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is a dream and which is reality? What is the truth and what is folly? Is it infatuation or is it animosity? Is this life I'm living real at all? But most of all, how can I even begin to tell the difference between the two; when in one world I love and the other I need to kill you...A FrostIron Story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PART I:

Loki

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Most of Asgard was still in pieces, the people feeling scared, insecure, a few still mourning the death of their queen. The chaos was exactly what Loki needed. Thor assumed him dead and had just left for Earth to live among the mortals. The Allfather was tucked away somewhere quietly, where no one could find him. He sent Sif and Volstagg to the Collector with the Aether. One of the Infinity Gems. The Infinity Gem of Power. Something Thanos is looking for, besides him that is. The Collector is no friend of Thanos, so if all goes according to plan, and he is looking for the gems, he will go to the Collector before Asgard in his quest for them.

So far, everything was going to swimmingly. Fell into place perfectly. If only Thor knew. He never would have taken him back to Asgard after his failed conquest of Earth. His purposely failed invasion. Why would he want such a meager planet? And one with creatures whose lives die out easier than a candle during a windy evening. Yes, he will rule Earth and the other realms in due time, but Asgard, it was his first priority. If his so called brother also used his miniscule brain he would not have renounce his claim the throne to live among the mortals so hastily. Thor should have known that he was alive and well. That his death was nothing more than an illusion. But of course, he couldn't see what was in front of him. The fool.

Loki leaned back in his throne, his legs spread out widely as he moaned in delight. He gripped the armrests tightly as he soaked it all in. He is now king. And soon, no one of importance will be around to stop him. All he has to worry about is Sif and Volstagg when they return. Soon enough, Fandral will be under lock and key, and if Karnilla plays nicely, Balder will be a permanent resident of Nornheim by the morrow. Amora and Skurge were in place to capture Heimdall as soon as Thor went through the Bifrost. And the royal guards. Well, they were easy enough to control.

The doors opened, shattering the silence of Loki enjoying his throne. His courtroom. His Kingdom. Everything is his now. The sharp clicking of Amora's boots made it difficult for Loki to return to his egotistical moment in the sun. But who was with her, that inflated his ego and his signature smirk soon followed. Following Amora was a set of guards and between those controlled soldiers were his first victims. Both Fandral and Heimdall were chained by their wrists and ankles, but they held their heads high as they were brought to the throne room. "My King." Amora said shortly with a terse bow before looking back to see her captives faces.

"Loki-" Fandral spoke slowly in disbelief, but one of the guards shocked him with his staff before he could say anything else. "I should have known." He grunted, trying to keep his composure despite the pain surging through his body from being attacked again.

Loki rose from his throne, his smug smirk fully formed. "If I recall, I believe I was warned by your friends, and multiple times might I add, not to betray Thor." A brief, husky laugh broke free as he walked down the stairs to face his captives. "I did no such thing. I helped him in his quest to remove the Aether from his mortal lover. I even killed Algrim the Accursed for him. Avenged my mother's death when the Allfather wouldn't." Loki spat despite the wound still stinging deep in his heart. If only he knew. If he knew his mother was in her chambers; he never would have told that bastard how to escape. But he was dealt with. Is no more. Frigga's death was something he could no longer dwell on. He has to move forward, no matter what. "Thor willingly renounced his claim to the throne. And as we all can see." Loki outstretched his hand indicating the destruction of Asgard as a whole for, magic was used to clean up the throne room. "The Allfather was no longer fit for his position."

"Thor will return." Heimdall finally spoke up and a guard was quick to attack him. Gritting his teeth, Heimdall made no other acknowledgment to the pain. "And he will ascend to the throne, as is his birthright."

Loki's smile became more crooked as he returned to his throne. He ignored the gatekeeper's taunt, because that's all it was. Words to rile him up. Thor has new friends now. Deemed himself a protector of Earth. Abandoned everything for weak mortals whose lives end before they even begin. Thor will not return. He will not come back. And the only person who can control the bifrost will be locked up indefinitely. With that, Loki can guarantee his brother will never return."Guards, take the prisoners to the dungeons. And Amora. We need to take care of my other brother next." The guards bowed leaving the throne room with their prisoners, but Amora stayed watching Loki cautiously.

"You're involving Karnilla in this plan of yours?" She questioned a hint of spite rung in her voice and all formality was dropped since the mind controlled drones that were once Odin's Royal Guard were gone. "Should we not be more concerned with Sif and Volstagg? They arrived only minutes before Skurge and I captured Heimdall. And more likely than not, they will be requesting an audience with the Allfather about their success of delivering the Aether to the Collector. If they find out that Fandral has been taken to the dungeons, they will know something is not right. They will attempt to find a way to Midgard-"

Loki once again descended from the throne and gingerly caressed the right side of Amora's face. "You needn't worry about Sif and Volstagg. I have something special planned for them." Loki's smile turned crooked as his hand moved from her cheek to tightly gripping the area where her jaw meets the chin. "Now, obey your king and fetch me Balder. Use any means necessary. But be sure not to damage his face too badly. We need to keep him presentable for Karnilla."

He forced her head the the side, and Amora rubbed her chin and jaw gingerly. "Of course milord." She seethed without bowing. And once again Loki was left alone to his take in the glory that is his throne and title.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, Loki once again sprawled out his body and reveled in the success of his takeover thus far.

* * *

The irksome buzzing and beeping of the phone snapped Loki awake. With his head still buried in the pillow he blindly reached for the phone on the nightstand and tapped it until he finally unlocked it and pressed the snooze button. Five thirty was far too early to wake up, but it was no longer summer where he had the luxury of sleeping in until seven. He had an eight am lecture on Old Norse-Icelandic literature and knew that much like himself; most of the class would rather be in bed instead of being present for a fifty minute lecture. Fifteen minutes later the phone started going off again and Loki finally rolled out of bed. He needed tea. Maybe a green tea, instead of the usual black this morning. Also a plate of bacon. Bacon was without a doubt a much needed necessity to get his morning going.

He looked to the other side of the bed and sighed. Of course he never came to bed last night. He hasn't for the past three days. Looks like tea and bacon would have to wait, he thought as he walked down the stairs and made his way to the first floor of the house. "Jarvis keep me updated on the traffic so I know when to leave for work today. I would rather drive instead of risking using magic." He stifled a yawn and opened the door leading to the basement.

"Of course sir." Jarvis replied, but his voice was mostly drowned out since Tony's music was blasting over the noise being produced by his welding.

As if on cue, Jarvis turned down the music and Loki towered behind Tony. "Don't tell me you were up all night working on another suit." Loki questioned as Tony turned around taking off his protective face-mask. "The world has been spinning without Iron Man. There has not been an attack in months. You don't need to do all this Tony." Loki gingerly touched the shorter man's face and leaned in to place a kiss on the opposing cheek.

"I know." Tony agreed, his eyes shifting to the floor. "But you know how much becoming Iron Man has changed me. I'm making a difference in this world. Stopping wars, not causing them. I just had an idea-"

"And couldn't stop until you saw it though. I know." Loki said with a sigh. "I know. And if it wasn't for Iron Man, I wouldn't be with you right now. I wouldn't have this life. Who knows what would have become of me. It's just-" Loki paused as he took a few steps back to soak in Tony completely. To allow himself to be completely taken in by the chocolate eyes. "I know you can do just as much good in the world as Tony Stark, as you do as Iron Man."

"It must be early, if you are actually paying me a compliment." Tony said with a quiver of sarcasm. "So I'm going to go back to working on this new deep space helmet, and wait for the typically brazen boyfriend I have been with these past six years."

Loki chuckled softly while shaking his head. "I'm going to make some breakfast and you need to get some sleep. Pepper and Happy will be stopping by at five to pick us up for the gala. And I know you won't be going into work today. So get some rest. Just because your suit is made of titanium alloy, doesn't mean you are."

Tony took a few steps forward and got on his toes so he could grip the dark locks and pull Loki into a kiss. Breaking it, Tony rested his head on the firm porcelain chest inhaling the sweet scent of honey and rosemary. "How did I get so lucky?" He murmured, not realizing how lethargic his body felt from the all nighter. He could fall asleep on Loki here and now.

"I ask myself that same question every morning." Loki whispered back after gently kissing the top of Tony's head. "I need to get ready for work, but I'll come home as soon as I can."

Tony's arms wrapped around Loki's waist as he dug his head deeper into the firm chest. "You know I sleep better when you are next to me."

"Your definition of sleep is far different than mine." Loki chuckled grabbing Tony by the chin this time gracing him with a kiss on the lips.

Tony smirked and a mischievous glint that bordered sensual could be seen in his eyes as they parted ways. "True, but we both know mine is more fun." Loki grasped Tony tightly by the shoulders, and moved him backwards so to trap him against the wall. The loose pajama bottoms were starting to feel tight and that was the only inspiration Loki needed to dive down and demand another kiss. One hand was firmly pressed against the wall, and the other slithered its way under Tony's soiled shirt, gently rubbing the blemished skin. Loki moved from the lips to Tony's ear, softly nibbling it, which resulted in Tony letting a few moans break free. His hand lingered from Tony's chest to over his jeans, where an obvious bulge had taken form. With just his index finger he trailed the zipper, teasing Tony, resulting in him firming up to completion despite the restricting fabric.

Loki stopped nibbling, but still stayed close to Tony's ear. Both were hard with desire, and had a carnal urge surging through them. "Perhaps you should have thought about that last night." Loki whispered huskily, before stepping back from Tony. His body hated him. It wanted to continue what he started. It wanted to bend Tony over one of his work benches and just take him. He could care less if DUM-E and U were watching; all his body wanted was satisfaction. But he knew he shouldn't. Why should he reward Tony so after he was left alone in bed all night? He understands how important being Iron Man is to Tony. How much it has changed his life. But all nighters are where he draws the line. Tony groaned as the pleasure came to an end. That he was being strung along and fell right into Loki's trap. That he was hard and needed to be released. And only Loki could accomplish that goal. The pressure was too great and cruel, and with that, he knew Loki had made his point completely. No more working on new suits all night. "Although." Loki said as he began walking up the stairs. "I do still need to take a shower." Loki was succumbing to his own instincts. His bodily desires. His plan of punishing Tony crumbling as he worked himself up.

Tony's body pricked up at the word showed. The warm water, lathering the other in soap. Loki's eyes moving up and down Tony's soiled body before he vanished completely up the stairs. The shower was an open invitation, and Tony would take it without question.

After a longer than necessary shower, Loki knew he was behind schedule. Jarvis warned him about two accidents on the freeway, where even if he left this second, he would not make it to work on time. He would have to use magic to get to campus after all. No matter how hard he tries to acclimate. To be mortal like Tony, he was always reminded that he wasn't. That he was not even from this planet. He's what most would consider a god or deity. He is an Asgardian. The second son of Odin. A prince who was sent to Earth as punishment. For what? Tricking his brother into going into Jotunheim. For possibly starting a war. He didn't know. As soon as he, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three got rescued and were returned to Asgard, the Allfather knew what happened. Knew of the trickery. Was Thor punished? Of course not. It was not his fault he was coerced into going to Jointenheim. So Loki was the one who was punished. Banished to Earth, without his magic. But over time. After being with Tony it came back to him. It returned to him just as he was getting used to the idea of being mortal and no longer being able to use it. And when it returned, he started using it on a few occasions. If he was late to work he could use it get there quicker. If he was behind on grading papers, it would give him a few needed hours to get it done. And every time he performed a spell, it served as a reminder that he was not human. He will outlive Tony by thousands of years and he couldn't bare the constant reminders. He loves Tony. More so than his own family who abandoned him on Earth. He couldn't imagine his life any other way now. Tony is everything to him. What keeps him going. And he couldn't be happier.

"So why are we going to this gala event tonight?" Tony asked as Loki placed a coffee mug in front of him before going back to the griddle to flip the bacon and toast.

Loki sighed, he could have sworn he told Tony all this a week ago, but of course it escaped his memory. He preferred to avoid stuffy business parties at all cost. And if they were at a hotel, they would be spending more time in their room instead of the ballroom. "Stark Industries was one of the largest donors for not only my research, but so the museum could showcase this collection. Not to mention I helped identify most, if not all of the pieces. They are old Scandinavian artifacts from around 880 AD."

"Oh yah. That boat that was found in the ice." Tony said as if the light went on. "It was a Knarr. A merchant ship."

"Along with some other artifacts." Loki removed his toast and bacon from the griddle and sat down at the table to eat. "And since your company donated money and I assisted with identification and restoration of the pieces, we have to go." Tony reached across the table as Loki talked attempting to steal a piece of bacon, but Loki slapped his hand away. "Not to mention my colleagues and students keep asking about you. I would rather them bombard you with questions, it gets tiresome being ask the same questions day after day. What's Tony Stark like? How do you actually feel about him being Iron Man? Does he ever wear the suit and strip from it seductively piece by piece before you have sex."

"I am definitely taking note of that last one." Tony said attempting for another piece of bacon, only to be thwarted again. "So what do you say about me at work? It makes perfect sense that I am more interesting of a topic than a race of people who used to literally worship you thousands of years ago.

Loki rolled his eyes as he put apple butter on his toast. "Obviously mankind has not evolved that much if they have gone from worshiping me to you."

Tony finally succeeded in obtaining a strip of bacon and ate it triumphantly. "I am going to act like that was a compliment."

Loki smiled sarcastically before taking the first bite of his toast. "As for what I actually tell them. It's the usual. Egotistical. Workaholic. Sardonic."

"Glad to know after all these years you know me so well."

"Would you rather me say Tony Stark is one of the bravest and most kind man I have ever known. That despite knowing nothing about me, he took me in. Gave me not only a home but anything I could possibly need, when I was stranded here with nothing. And never once has he asked for anything in return. That his narcissistic, Iron Man persona is just a mask he wears, to hide the pains in his life. Horrors that only a select few know of. That deep down he is braver and more noble that any warrior of Earth or Asgard." Despite the kind words, Loki spoke them in a challenging tone. As if he was daring Tony to choose between the two truths. He took another bite of his toast as Tony debated the two choices of descriptive adjectives.

"The egotistical and sardonic workaholic it is then." Tony finally decided.

"Sir, it is a little after seven." Jarvis spoke up as the chatter came to an end. "Might I suggest you leave for work, before you are coerced into skipping your morning lecture completely."

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki slid the rest of his bacon across the table to Tony. "I'll be home as soon as I can." After a quick stretch while standing up he walked to the other side of the table, so he could give Tony a proper goodbye. "Please get some sleep, knowing our luck, it's going to be a long evening."

Tony grabbed Loki by the neck and pulled him down into one final kiss. "Go. Teach some kids how to speak and read Old Norse. Or you could tell them the story about how you...sorry I mean the imaginative, and in no way real god Loki, had sex with a horse. But they are your classes, so you can teach whatever you want."

Loki laughed bitterly and leaned in close to Tony's ear. He breathed low and slowly, borderlining sensual. A mischievous grin was beaming brightly as he licked his lips."Just because your mortal tale and translation says, I supposedly had sex with horse, that doesn't mean it actually was one. It's all up to interpretation. And the man I did lay with that day. Well." Loki looked down Tony for only a moment, a short derisive laugh breaking free. "He could back up his claims." Loki stood up, straightening his vest, while his smile refused to fade. "Love you. And see you when I get home." With a flick of the wrist, Loki vanished from the house, and appeared in his office, ready for the day ahead of him.

* * *

The loud creaking from the opening of doors snapped Loki into consciousness. Strange. He didn't remember falling asleep. Zoning out. And yet why else would the doors opening startle him so? Closing his eyes, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger as he tried to clear his dazed mind. The elation and pride he had before spacing out had dissipated. Instead his body and mind felt groggy. Dead. This moment of rest he unintentionally took made him feel exhausted. But deep down, there was a sense of calm and serenity mixed in with the exhaustion. He did he best to not only awaken, but calm his mind. Make sure he was presenting himself in a sly, but at the same time, grandiose manner for his visitor. The problem was, he didn't fully understand what it was that he was trying to clear his mind and body of.


	2. Chapter 2

PART I:

Loki

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Looking up, Loki saw the two guards who were standing watch of the doors that lead to the throne room enter. With a deep bow, the guard on the left spoke. "My liege, the Lady Sif and Volstagg are requesting an audience."

Loki's right hand rose to his chin as he debated thoughtfully. Should now be the time he reveals himself to them? There was no doubt in his mind that they will soon learn of Fandral's and Heimdall's imprisonment. And if too many people learn of what is happening in Asgard, word may reach Vanaheim, and Hogun may return to free his friends. With the Marauders defeated and Vanaheim safe, for now that is, there would be nothing to hold him back. Which makes him a threat. A threat that needs to be dealt with swiftly.

Narrowing his eyes he looked down to the guards once more, he knew what had to be done. "Bring them to me." Was all he said as he leaned back in his throne. A feeling a deja vu crept over. Last time he was on the throne and they came to him; they pretended to follow him, all so they could warn Thor of what was happening. But there will be no hiding. No tricks from either party. Well maybe one small trick provided by Loki. But there was no doubt in his mind that first and foremost, there will be a fight. That Sif and Volstagg will not surrender nor accept him as king. Are they stronger? In a sense, yes. Both possess great brute strength and weaponry skills. But Loki has something even more powerful on his side; he has his intellect and wit. And those two skills along with his talent in magic has gotten him this far, so he will succeed, no matter what.

"Of course milord." Both guards bowed again before exiting to bring Loki his next pair of victims.

"Pardon us Allfather, but we have..." Sif looked up from the head bow and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes narrowed and her hand already began moving to the hilt of her sword. "I should have known you wouldn't be killed off so easily." Sif seethed through gritted teeth. "Now I have the pleasure of doing it myself."

Volstagg held out his hand stopping Sif. "Where is Thor and the Allfather?" He asked knowing they should not attack Loki so hastily. However, even he was finding it hard to keep calm. Loki is no longer the innocent prankster they knew in childhood. He has changed. Become ruthless. A menace for not just Asgard and Jotunheim, but Earth as well now. So, that makes their hesitancy in fighting all the more important. It's more dangerous to attack Loki head on than it is to wait it out and see where the self-proclaimed King may take all this.

Loki chaulted dangerously, of course, just like Fandral, their first concern was Thor and then their former king. "Why, I have kept my word." He spoke feigning a sweet sincerity. "I didn't betray Thor. He wished nothing more than to live on Earth with his mortal lover and new friends. Didn't he tell you before you left that that was his desire?" Loki spoke specifically to Sif, emphasizing the mortal lover and new friend, wanting to rile her up more. "He came to this very room only hours ago, wanting nothing more than his father's blessing. To accept that he has no desire for the throne. That he wants to be a champion of Earth and fight alongside their heroes. And the Allfather." A harsh laugh finally escaped Loki's lips as his appearance transformed to that of Odin's. "While he couldn't explicitly say it; he was more than happy to give his eldest son his support and blessing." Loki turned back into himself and the cackle ensued. "So as you can see, I kept my word to you. No harm befell upon Thor from me." Sif's body continued to tense, as Loki spoke. She didn't want to accept it. To believe that Thor would drop everything in his life like that. That he would give up his duty, throne, and kingdom for mortals. _For a mortal_. For the human who was one of the causes of all this madness. She just couldn't accept it. Loki is a liar, known to twist words, but not even he could weave a tale such as this, so she knew it to be true. "As for the Allfather." Loki's tongue slithered through his lips as his grin grew more devilish. "He is safe. For now."

Volstagg couldn't hold Sif back any longer, nor did he want to. Loki needed to be stopped; the guards had to be broken from whatever enchantment was placed on them. But most of all, Thor was needed. Needed on Asgard more than ever. But nothing could bring him back at this point. The short time Jane Foster was on Asgard proved that. Thor was completely smitten. He would not come back unless he could somehow learn of that treachery that has unfolded. But as of this moment that plan appears impossible. So, matters needed to be taken into their own hands.

Sif's hand quickly moved back to her sword as she began running up the stairs in an attempt to attack Loki. She was doing her best to think fast and use any means in her power to stop Loki. She sliced through Loki, who evaporated instantaneously."Now Sif, a warrior such as yourself couldn't truly believe that I would allow myself to be vulnerable around you." He voice resonated in the hall as he appeared behind her. With his golden staff, he slashed down, but Sif twirled around and extended her sword to its complete double blade mode and blocked Loki's attack.

"Volstagg, go. Find Fandral. Send word to Hogun." She grunted as the fight with Loki continued. "Warn as many of the guard that have not been put under Loki's control that you can."

Loki grunted as he blocked Sif's attack. "I don't think that will be happening." He said between short breaths.

Loki jumped over Sif's sword, which was swiping at his legs, and knew now was the time to put his plan into effect. Daggers appeared in Loki's hand and he threw them at Volstagg without even turning his head to take aim. Two of the three pierced the right leg, one the calf and the other the hamstring. As Sif attention shifted for only a moment to check on Volstagg, that was when Loki took his chance. He knew he only had half a second, possibly even less time than that. His staff appeared in his hand once again and let his magic flow through it. Sif knew what was happening, but it was too late, she was not quick enough. She felt the tip of Loki's staff penetrate her armour and pierced her chest, but no pain surged through her body. Her head though, she could hear Loki's voice in it. Trying to take control. Make her his puppet. She tried fighting back. Ignoring the lulling voice that told her to trust Loki. That he is King. That she will vow to fight for him. That Thor was not be trusted. He has abandoned Asgard, and its people and will never return. That he never love her the way she did him. But no matter how hard she tried to fight the slithery voice, it came back more demanding and potent.

Her body no longer felt like her own. And her legs were moving without her permission. They were getting on one knee, bowing to Loki. Her head even dropped down reverently. "Milord." She said as her eyes focused on the ground. Why? Why is her body betraying her so? She needs to stop Loki, not serve him. Since when did he become so powerful? Learn tricks such as these? What power did he gain after falling into the wormhole? As much as she tried to think these questions, the force controlling her body would not allow it any further.

Loki was beaming; his plan worked perfectly. Not even the mighty Sif could resist his mind control. "Take that traitor to the dungeons." Loki said pointing to Volstagg; who was still trying to hobble his way out of the throne room, despite one leg being completely inoperable. "After that return to me. I will have another mission for you."

"Yes, my King." Sif said with a final bow.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Loki's head snapped up from his laptop, when he heard the familiar female voice. Strange. When did he start zoning out to be startled so? Loki quickly waved it off as he looked at his visitor. Her wavy brown hair was straightened and pulled back into a ponytail, and she had her white lab coat wrapped around her arms like a muff; meaning she forgot to take it off when she left.

"Maya, what brings you to Royce Hall today?" He asked as he closed his laptop.

She smiled and enter the cramped office that was filled wall to wall with books. Even his desk and floor were covered in thick leather-bound books with yellowing pages. Some of them, she could have sworn had symbols that were not of this world. But in all honesty, what does she know about Norse Mythology and the history of Scandinavia? Absolutely nothing, so she always assumed it was just her imagination running wild.

The only free sections in the entire room was the narrow path that led to the door, a small end table that had a silver and black electric tea kettle and a twelve inch square on his desk for his laptop and tea mug; everything else was books. "I thought we could get lunch together."

Loki looked at his watch, fifteen minutes past noon, it was lunch time. Where did the time go? He had both his eight and nine am lectures and has been in his office ever since. He did talk to Jarvis who informed him that Tony did take a three hour nap, but was back to the new suit soon after waking up. Then he had an eleven o'clock meeting with his graduate student, Hannah, and two undergraduate students, Nathaniel and Serra, about the gala event tonight; such as which magazine and newspaper reporters they will be talking to about their findings. So it being a little after noon does make sense. "Sure." Loki decided, thinking some company today wouldn't be horrendous. Besides, he had been meaning to talk to Maya about the past few days, so it might as well be now. "Where to?"

A smile grew on Maya's face as Loki agreed to the lunch date. "I was thinking crepes."

* * *

"So how is your work on Extremis going?" Loki asked after they left Royce Hall and began their walk to the cafe. Since Loki had meet Maya, she has been working on that project, Extremis. Tony later told him that Maya has been working on Extremis since he met her, which was back when they were both were graduate students at MIT. Years of working on it and still no breakthroughs. Despite that, Loki couldn't help but admire her perseverance in her work.

Maya laughed bitterly as her eyes shot to the concrete. "Well, if I can't figure out why the daffodils are exploding; I don't expect my students to."

"I bet if you asked Tony-" Loki chided but was immediately cut off.

"And have to not only share a byline in my paper, but my Nobel once I figure it out. No way." This time her laugh was more musical and sincere. It showed that she was still jovial even with the irksome topic. "Besides, if I ask Tony for help I would never hear the end of it. You know how he is." She paused for a moment as they walked through the grass courtyard, where some students were playing Frisbee. "Speaking of Tony, how is the resident, self proclaimed, keeper of World Peace."

Loki bit his tongue as they passed a few of his students who waved and said hi. As soon as there were less students walking by Loki felt comfortable enough to speak. "He hasn't been sleeping. The last four mornings I have woken up to him still in the garage working on a new suit. I tell him to get some sleep, but he only takes two, sometimes three hour naps. I'm worried that Iron Man is consuming him. That he is becoming more of a suit than the man in it."

"Tony gets so wrapped up in his work at times; he forgets everything else around him. I'm sure once he finishes the project he will be fine."

"I know." Loki sighed. "But I can't shake the feeling that there is something different about it this time. There has not been an attack or threat in months..."

"The calm before the storm mentality." Maya spoke slowly. "He feels like with all this peace and down time that something big is on the way, and he wants to be prepared for it. But what could it be?"

"I wish I knew." Loki cleared his throat, trying to break away from this somber mood before someone overhears them. "Which is why I was hoping you would come tonight. Besides Rhodey, you are his oldest friend. If there is a chance you can not only keep him entertained for the evening, but figure out what's been bothering him lately; I could figure out a way to handle this situation."

"You know I can't come tonight Loki-"

"And if it's the same excuse you gave me last time. A date with "Jack Daniels" I will make sure that we stop by your house on the way to the museum."

"Actually, I have a business dinner." She said a little too defensively.

Loki's eyes narrowed and slithered to the side from hearing this news. "And with whom might I ask."

"Dr. Aldrich Killian. He works at FuturePharm, the Texas facility. He is interested in my work on Extremis and wants to discuss it with me. Possibly even moving my research there instead of from a university campus. Have real scientists working under me instead of grad students. It could be what I need to finally perfect it."

Loki rolled his eyes at this. Maya, who was so persistent about staying independent, not going into industry, is finally cracking. Desperate to find that breakthrough by any means that do not lead to Tony. "Really Maya? Industry. You won't ask Tony for help, but willing to hand over your findings to not only a stranger, but corporation." They finally reached the creperie and Loki held the door open for her. "Whatever happened to that moral ethos you used to possess?"

Maya groaned as she looked at the chalkboard menu. "Not you too. When I talked about this with Sal, he gave me a similar talk."

"Hi Dr. Hansen. Dr. Odiorne. Your usual orders?" The young boy standing behind the counter beamed as the two professors looked at the board.

"Hi Lyle." Maya said while scrutinizing the board. "Oh yah, before I forget, we won't be doing any work on Extremis tonight. Something has come up. So if you can tell Dave and John, that would be great. Knowing me I'll get too wrapped up in my work once I get back to the office and forget to send you guys an email."

Lyle pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly writing a text, and sending it. "All done Dr. Hanson. You going to Dr. Odiorne's big event tonight?"

"Something like that." She turned to Loki giving him her best death glare. Part of Loki wanted to laugh. If only Maya knew the truth. How that glare inflicted no fear in him. That he has seen worse from his father, a man who could easily back up the threat. A man who tossed him onto this planet alone. Powerless. But he couldn't tell Maya. Despite knowing her for five years now, he still didn't think it was safe to tell her the truth. That he is a near immortal Asgardian. That he is one of the gods he teaches his students about. Then again, besides Tony, only three other people knew the truth; Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. He debated telling Maya many times, but something deep within told him not to. That she could not be trusted with that secret.

"I'll have my usual." Loki piped up; completely ignoring the failed death glare he was supposed to be receiving.

"Same." Maya finally grumbled as she saw Loki was unphased by her mental death threats.

Loki reached for his back pocket to pull out his wallet, but the usual touch of Italian leather was not there. "Damn it." He muttered to himself as he realized his left his wallet on the nightstand. His shower distraction, appeared to have made him forgetful this morning. He debated using magic. He looked over his shoulder and no one was behind him. He could summon it with no one knowing. No. Loki told himself. No magic. He already used it once today. He can't use it again. Especially in public.

"Leave your wallet at home?" Maya asked seeing Loki's momentary pause as he reached for his back pocket.

Loki bit his tongue as he felt the smooth leather of the wallet materialize in his hand. "Must have put it in the wrong pocket." A sharp pang of regret resonated within Loki while he spoke and opened his wallet to pull out the sky blue debit card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and looking forward to future chapters. Also A huge thank you to those of you that left reviews, kudos, faved the first chapter! You all rock so thank you! See you all when I post chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

PART I:

Loki

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Loki locked his door and turn off his office lights; then with a wave of his hand he appeared in the foyer of his house. Finally taking in his surroundings, he noticed two people were standing a few feet in front of him. Both were dressed in proper formal attire; one a black suit with a tie; and the other a silver mermaid dress that showed off most of her back. "Pepper. Happy. You're early." Loki said as he looked down to his watch to see it was only 4:37 pm.

Happy's body froze as he and Pepper turned around. "I hate it when you do that." He spoke slowly, as if the life was scared out of him.

"And I thought you said no more magic after-" Pepper cleared her throat to prevent herself from speaking any further, but her arms remained crossed firmly across her chest and eyes narrowed like a vulture's. She was looking more intimidating despite her hair being down, and makeup being worn to look more feminine as opposed to her typical clean business look. "After you chose to stay here with Tony"

"Right. I was. Uh." Loki said as his narrowed eyes softened when Pepper stopped her sentence midway. If anything a sense of nervousness began to overtake him, "Running a tad behind schedule this morning." He didn't know why he always felt so apprehensive explaining things like this to Pepper. Especially when it came to Tony. Maybe because in a way, she reminded him of his mother; that she could be sly like a fox and cunning when needed. So, she was someone he rarely wanted to disappoint.

Another factor that attributed to the relationship he had with Pepper was the first time they met. For Loki, it was under less than normal circumstances. However, for Tony, it was deemed completely normal at that point in his life. More times than not though, it was with a female than male. And for Pepper it was just another day in the office. But for Loki, that was the first time in his life he ever truly felt embarrassed. Normally he was more careful and alert of his surroundings. But when it came to Tony, all his usual awareness was dulled. Tony haze his mind, but in the best possible way.

"Right." Pepper said skeptically her voice once again becoming sharp. "Running behind schedule. One can only assume you took a longer than usual shower. I mean, why else would you be running late?" Happy turned around like a child; thinking that if he was no longer part of the conversation he couldn't hear or even picture the topic being discussed.

Loki laughed, and anyone who didn't know him, wouldn't have heard that tinge of perturbation in his voice. "Shall I start getting ready while you handle Tony?"

"Oh no." Pepper said before Loki could escape upstairs to get ready. "I have been "handling" Tony longer than you have-"

"And who am I to deny you the pleasure of continuing such traditions; such as coaxing Tony out of the garage to go to events he has no desire to attend." Loki interrupted, with an impish smile. "Besides, I need still need to get ready for the evening, if I am going to look half as charming as you. So, things would move along much more quickly, if you took care of Tony while I change my attire."

Pepper smiled as she shook her head slowly. "God of mischief." She almost scoffed, but it was more of a cheery laugh than a derisive one. "They should have called you the god of feigning sincerity and being charming."

"Trust me, when I say this; but you don't want to hear the tales on how I earned that title." Loki's voice slowly turned dark as he was reminded of his past. Of who he was before Tony. Before all of this. The person who these days feels more like a bad dream. A person he never wants to become ever again. "But I speak in earnest when I say, you will be the fairest of all in attendance tonight."

"Fine." Pepper sighed, admitting defeat. "I'll get Tony. You can get ready."

With his signature smirk, Loki went up the stairs and entered the bedroom. He pulled his wallet and phone out of his pockets and tossed them on the bed before going into the closet. He grabbed two hangers with white garment bags protecting the suits. He pulled the first one out, and glanced over the black Kiton. A white dress shirt was under the coat, but something was still missing. Loki went back in the closet and stood before a large set of drawers. He opened the bottom one and pulled out a thin piece of black fabric that would be Tony's tie. Loki went back to the suit, and tucked it under the collar of the oxford that way Tony's look would be completed. Going back in the closet, he grabbed a black box that was on one of the top shelves and opened it. Five watches of different brands, band thickness, one digital and four analogues, and all made of varying metals laid on a velvet bed. Loki grabbed the Platinum analogue watch and held it up against the suit. After a few moments he nodded to himself and placed it back down in the box.

His attention then shifted to the other garment bag, where he pulled out a much larger charcoal Baroni. He would be wearing a cream dress shirt underneath, and a skinny tie that matched the suit. He once again headed back into the closet and went to the large chest of drawers, but this time he reached for the top one. Opening it, there was a miniature sea of scarves all made of different fabric and varying in color. He pulled out a simplistic silver one made of charmeuse. He laid it over the suit stared at it for a few moments, but his thoughtful contemplation broken, for Tony came charging into the bedroom, the door banging shut behind him.

"Damn it." Tony muttered to himself as he saw his boyfriend staring at him with slightly wide, curious eyes. "Should have known Pepper would say anything to get me up here."

"Let me guess." Loki said as realization quickly dawned upon him. "You were expecting something more akin to this." Loki took off the black tie he was currently wearing and unbuttoned both his vest and oxford, letting the three articles of clothing fall to the ground as he approached Tony. "Or perhaps." Loki paused, a mischievous smirk dancing on his face as he took off his belt; the metal clicking as it hit the cherry wood flooring. "You had even less clothing in mind." Loki was now only a foot away from Tony, who was just staring at his body in awe. Tony always looked completely captivated when he looked at him. The entire world could be in flames and that still wouldn't deter him in any way. Tony was the first person who ever looked at him in such a way, and he never tires of it.

Tony could feel his pants getting tight, but this had to be a ploy. Some trick. Soon Loki was going to say something along the lines of: _And if you behave tonight you will be rewarded with such pleasures._

But what if it wasn't a trick? Maybe Loki did want them to receive some type of pleasure before what both assumed would be a less than pleasant evening. "Come now Anthony." Loki chuckled as he took that last step. "No need to hold your tongue." He bent down and kissed Tony, forcing his way through his lips. Their tongues quickly clashed, both wanting to dominate the other. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's neck, and got on the balls of his feet to deepen the kiss. He smelt like whiteboard markers and his breath tasted of the same vanilla earl gray tea he drank while working. Tony was completely blissful, which meant all of it was soon coming to an end.

Their lips parted and Tony's fingers slowly ran through Loki's hair before returning to a more natural standing level. He saw that glimmer in Loki's eyes which meant that this moment of tender passion, was just that; a moment. Ending as soon as it began. He looked over Loki's shoulder and saw the suit hanging off the closet door. "And now it's my turn to guess." Tony tapped his lips with his index finger but he continued looking at the suit from the corner of his eye. "All of this is code for, if I don't vanish to the nearest casino for three hours, we will pick this up when we get home."

Loki took several steps back and his smile turned from sensually crooked to genuinely happy while holding in a laugh."Just remember, you were the one that said that not I." He grabbed Tony's suit off the door and handed it to him.

"Wait, so was that an open invitation." Tony asked, not grabbing the hanger that was being held out to him. "Not one of your usual attempts at reverse psychology."

"It's not an attempt when it works."

* * *

After being stuck in traffic for two hours and Loki having to hide the booze in the limo from Tony so the party didn't start too early, they eventually made it to the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County.

The driver opened the door, and Pepper and Happy got out first, followed by Loki and Tony. Unlike the Stark Industry events, there were no hordes of reporters standing outside the building. They were able to go up the stairs and enter the building without having to avoid answering the same questions, or posing for pictures left and right, but once inside both knew that would be a very different story.

When they entered, Loki and Tony were immediately greeted by an elder woman wearing a simple black dress, but adorned in diamond jewelry. "Dr. Odiorne." She held out her hand and Loki took it, and held it up to his lips, gently kissing it; her cheeks quickly became rosy. "Thank you for all your hard work, not only in excavating and doing all research and identification of these artifacts, but also finding a way for us to put them on display. And Mr. Stark." She said as her juvenile fantasy came to an end and she looked at the man standing next to Loki. "Thank you so much for your donation to make the collection possible."

"Actually," Loki interrupted, before she could continue on any further. "Mrs. Layton, the one you should be thanking is Miss Potts. She was the one who truly orchestrated it all. Anthony here, just signed the papers." Pepper shook Mrs. Layton's hand and immediately began talking, so Loki took this cue and took Tony by the hand so they could go deeper into the museum and attempt cordial socialization with the rest of the guests.

They entered the main room where the guest in attendance were talking and sipping various cocktails. A string quartet was in one of the corners playing Mozart's Serenade no 3 in D major. The artifacts Loki worked on were on display and a few guests were looking at them, reading the informational boards; however the first thing that caught Tony's attention was the open bar across from the musicians. "We just got here." Loki muttered under his breath as felt Tony inching away from him.

"And after being in the building for only thirty seconds, you already called me Anthony." Tony said through gritted teeth, trying to keep a smile as they continued walking. "I think I earned a drink."

"Professor Odiorne." A girl's voice excited came from behind, which caused Loki to turn around. His three of his student's were dressed in their best formal attire. Hannah stood in the middle, a smile from ear to ear, however, her excitement was not nearly as exuberant as Nathaniel.

"It's Tony Stark." Nathaniel said in a slow whisper; completely starstruck.

"Anthony." Loki said beaming when he noticed the twitching at the end of the smile Tony was trying to keep. "These are my students. Hannah. Nathaniel. And Serra."

"I am a big fan Mr. Stark." Nathaniel spoke quickly, his words slurring together. "If I didn't fail both Physics I and Calc I, I totally would have doubled majored in physics and mechanical engineering. But if you ever need a sidekick-" Serra elbowed Nathaniel and he quickly shut up, his face turning a bright shade of crimson.

"What Nathaniel is trying to say is that...that..." Her face also turning a shade of red, as the realization of her actually talking to Tony Stark hit; so her eyes quickly shot to the tile flooring. "Your work as Iron Man is really great and Professor Odiorne is lucky to have you." Serra stammered, but quickly shut up before she may say something she may regret.

"Come on fanboy and fangirl; let's leave them alone." Hanna said, grabbing both by the wrist and pulling them away. "Have a good evening Professor Odiorne. Mr. Stark."

"They were cute." Tony spoke far too happily, his mood changing the second Loki's student's were out of earshot.

"Don't even." Loki growled from embarrassment.

"Is Nathaniel the one who asks about the questions about the seductive armor stripping?" His giddy voice not vanishing as Loki's face continued to sullen. "He's not bad looking. A little young though."

"Anthony." Loki hissed not liking the jesting one bit. If he had known Nathaniel would have gone all out fanboy, he would have had a personal conversation with him before the event. He always knew of the boys less than healthy obsession with Tony, but never would have expected such embarrassment. "I should have let you gone for the drink after all."

"First of all." Tony started using is holier than thou, I'm always right voice. "Earlier today, you said you would rather them ask me the embarrassing questions. Although it looks like that plan backfired since they were more embarrassed meeting me." Loki shot a glare, but Tony Just smiled. "So now that we have the me being right portion of the night out of the way, we should just get the rest of the evening over with and become well acquainted with the bartender."

They hadn't even walked three feet, before being stopped once again. This time though, it was by somebody Tony knew; he knew her very well. But not on a personal level, more of a one night stand level. His last one before he meet Loki actually. "Mr. Stark. Dr. Odiorne. Christine Everhart of Vanity Fair Magazine. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Since when does Vanity Fair care about Viking artifacts?" Tony questioned before anyone else could speak.

She just smiled, not letting the obvious abrupt rudeness of Tony phase her in any way. "I go where my editor sends me Mr. Stark. Sometimes it's one on one interviews with the most powerful men in the world, and others, more formal events such as these. Now Dr. Odiorne, many of your colleagues have been known to say that you appeared in this field out of nowhere. That you were nonexistent until about five years ago, when Tony Stark's connections helped you not only get a job as a Professor of Old Norse-Icelandic literature and Scandinavian Mythology at UCLA, but also STARK Industries gave you unlimited funding to make all your research and this-" She held out her hand indicating the artifacts in the room. "Possible. Any comments."

Tony was about to speak up, but Loki rose his hand to silence him. "How many knew of Albert Einstein before his published works on the Theories of Relativity? Or Jane Goodall before National Geographic made her findings known to the masses?" Loki spoke bitterly, but to the untrained ear, he was completely cordial to his interviewer. "Every researcher, no matter the field, was a nobody, until their findings were made known to the public and provided an impact in their respected field. My research, my findings, they are no different. As for my funding, yes, STARK Industries was one of the predominant donors. But if you read the print under the description on every plaque of these artifacts, you will see the names of the other organizations that have put for funding to make my work possible. Now if you'll excuse Anthony and myself, we need a drink."

"That's four times now." Tony spoke under his breath as Loki grabbed him by the wrist and made a b-line for the bar. However, once again, the two were stopped.

"Dr. Odiorne. Mr Stark." Another female reporter in a white lace dress cut them off from the bar. "Felicity Huffman, Time Magazine. Might I get a word with you both?"

"Of course." Loki said feigning the sweetest sincerity through his gritted teeth. He could just feel Tony's attention span drop ten folds knowing once again he was being denied some personal time with an old friend named scotch, more specifically, single-malt scotch on the rocks.

"Great." She said flashing a vibrant smile and pressing record on her handheld recorder. "Both of you are respectively at the top of your fields. Have busy lives. Mr. Stark, running a multi-billion dollar business as well as saving the day as Iron Man; and Dr. Odiorne you are a Professor at UCLA and during the summer holidays you travel to Scandinavia assisting your colleagues in their research, translations, and identifying artifacts. How do you possibly have time for one another?"

"Lots of sleepless nights." Tony stated bluntly. "Now, if you have any actual questions about mine or the man of the evening's work, he or my COO Pepper Potts will be more than happy to answer them."

The reporter was silent for a few moments, taken aback by Tony's directness. She went to open her mouth, but nothing came out. "If you ever do think of that question." Loki said continuing the faux charm, while he and Tony walked passed her and finally made it to that bar.

Both of them could feel their shoulders slouching, already worn out from the evening, despite it just beginning. "What will it be?" The bartender asked. He was the first person who talked to them with little to no enthusiasm. It was a welcoming change of pace.

"A Guinness." Loki said which resulted in an eye roll from Tony.

"An open bar and all you want is a beer."

"Technically our whole house is an open bar." Loki stated pointedly. "So if I want a drink at home I can make it. And why does it matter if I want a beer? It's not like you're drinking it." Loki grabbed the bottle that was placed in front of him and took a swig tauntingly.

"Scotch." Tony said to the bartender. "Your finest." He added over Loki's piercing laugh.

"You chastise me for desiring beer. A less than elegant drink considering the event. Yet you ask for a scotch, when we both know of your secret love of champagne. More Specifically, that black bottle of Krug Clos d'Ambonnay would be much more fitting for the occasion." Loki said as the bartender placed a square glass on the table and poured the amber liquid.

"How did I know I would find you two here?" The sound of Pepper's voice quickly ended the pointless argument between them. "Tony, you and I are going to have a brief interview with the LA Times. And Loki I know Pippa Jones from National Geographic would love to have a word with you. She will keep things professional, stick to your work, and not ask any personal questions. So Tony, you are coming with me, Loki with Happy."

"Pepper, we just got here." Tony said as he picked up his drink. "So why don't you relax, order a drink, and we not talk to any of those people for the rest of the evening." Tony was about the put the glass to his lips but Pepper snatched it out of his hands.

"Tony I know you have hated talking to any reporters ever since it became their personal goal to get the the truth about you two, your sexuality, any everything under the sun we can't talk about without people eventually learning the truth about who Loki really is. But in our line of work and Loki's as well we have to socialize, make connections, and at time force ourselves to be cordial with reporters." She snatched Loki's drink as he put the bottle back to his lips. "And Loki. Pippa is an old college roommate, so do what you do best around people that are not Tony; fake politeness as much as possible."


	4. Chapter 4

PART I:

Loki

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The doors to the throne room swung open once again, and the sound of clinking chains immediately snapped Loki from his daze. Without even looking he knew who it was. The last powerful warrior loyal to Thor and Odin was being brought to him. But Balder was important, he couldn't go just anywhere. Few in Asgard knew of his circumstances, and Loki was one of the select; but not by choice. He knew Balder's destiny. Knew that Frigga placed a spell on Balder to lessen his chances of death, so in turn, he would not trigger Ragnarok. He also knew of Balder's one weakness, how to kill him, if ever needed that is. But death was not going to greet Balder today. Being placed in the custody of Karnilla was a much better option. She would risk her own life to keep her beloved Balder safe; such a fool she was, blinded by love. But that childish infatuation was a weakness Loki was more than willing to exploit.

Balder looked like Thor's brothers as much as Loki did, his dark brown hair was usually a mess due to his helmet, but today it laid flat and properly groomed. While his eyes were blue, they were not the same bright crystal blue, they were darker, more resembling azurite. His purple tunic and grey slacks hugged his muscles, but if standing next to Thor, he wouldn't look as nearly buff. And his face was much more youthful compared to both Thor and Loki. If compared to a mortal, he looked of a man in his late teens or early twenties, but internally, the war and chaos that sprung up amongst the realms had aged him greatly.

Loki studied Balder as Amora led him to the stairs that led up to the throne, his clothing was torn, but a large gap in the fabric near his heart stood out more so than the other holes. His left cheek was a soft red, and a welt was beginning to form below his eye. "Amora, what was the one thing I requested when I asked you to fetch Balder?" He asked through gritted teeth as his mind came to a head halt at seeing the slowly growing bump.

Amora shrugged her shoulders, "Karnilla's infatuation will not deter from one minor scrape."

"Well," Loki scoffed as he rose from his chair and approached Balder. "When Karnilla arrives and asks why we have presented him to her in such a poor manner, you can be the one to tell her that this is just a minor scrape." He encircled Balder and pointed to the slowly enlarging bump on the younger man's face, but his eyes stayed on Amora the whole time. "After all, we both know how forgiving and lenient she can be." Loki's eyes finally slithered to Balder as Amora held her tongue. "And you, Balder Odinson, don't seem nearly as surprised as the rest of you friends about seeing me."

"You are a viper Laufeyson." Balder spoke bitterly and refused to meet Loki's gaze. "And like the viper, you were left to die in the snow, but taken pity upon and given a chance to live. So what do you do in turn? Poison the one who saved you."

"Guards, leave me and the prisoner be." Loki said as he came to a halt in front of Balder. "You as well Amora." Amora was about to speak up, but the piercing glare Loki sent her way told her otherwise. That she would be a fool to push Loki too far, especially if he remains unopposed as king of Asgard. Amora held her head high, as she followed the guards out the throne room doors. "I am a viper? I? Was I the one who lied not just to one child, but two? Never telling two sons of their true parentage?"

"The Allfather did what he thought was best." Balder shot back, but still kept his voice level and calm, "for both our sakes."

"Balder the Loyal." Loki chided as he shook his head disapprovingly. "That blinded loyalty will be the death of you."

"And yet, you send me off to the Norn Queen where she will keep me well protected. If you wish me dead, then just do it yourself. You could make a spectacle of it. Behead me before the entire kingdom. Show Asgard the side of you that billions of Midgardians saw."

Loki's lips curled up into a crooked smile. "And now we see your other title. Balder the Brave. Willing to sacrifice your own life; and for what? The slight chance that Karnilla will not aid me in my conquest? That she will become so stricken with grief from your death that she will retract her assistance?" Loki paused letting out a brief, husky laugh, his smile growing wider with every passing second. "All of that matters not, for you are much more valuable to me alive than dead. And mother did her best to make sure of that, didn't she? That you would stay well protected during these recent battles across the nine realms. That in the slightest chance, death were to fall upon herself or the Allfather, which as we both know has happened, your life would not be at risk-"

"I know not what you speak of Laufeyson." Balder spat Loki's name, sick of the game that was being played. If chains were not keeping him from a battle, he would fight Loki to his last breath instead of just taking in the lies we was being fed.

"There are more lies surrounding you than your parentage." Loki spoke matter-of-factly, as he began pacing in front of Balder. "Few know of their existence-"

"And you're one of the chosen few." He spoke with a skeptical sarcasm.

Loki's pacing slowly came to a stop as he swung around to face Balder. "Trust me when I say the whole of Asgard would be safer without me knowing such truths about you."

"Trust?" Balder scoffed. "Trust? The only person in all the nine realms who remotely trusted you is dead. Thor will learn of your treachery and be shown once again why he stopped having faith in the brother that you never truly were. As for Amora and Karnilla. They are nothing but alliances of convenience. Once your empire starts failing. When the revolts begin and you start to lose your power; they will leave you. Loki Laufeyson was never born to be a king. There is no realm, nor reality, nor life, where you will ever be a king. Where you will find true happiness. You will always poison what you have; and Thor will stop you from spreading it further."

Loki leaned in closely to Balder's ear, his smug face not wavering for a moment. "Be grateful Odinson that I need you alive. For I do not fear the repercussions your death will cause." Loki straightened himself up and began walking to the door. "Guards, Amora, take the prisoner to the dungeon. He can reside there until the Norn Queen arrives. For now, I am retiring to my chambers. When the Lady Sif returns, send her to me."

Loki splashed water from the basin on a small table on his face as he prepped for bed. His body was aching for sleep, exhausted from the day's events. And tomorrow would not be any easier, Karnilla was arriving and the Norn Queen had been known to give him migraines in the past. Grabbing the towel next to the basin, he began dabbing his face dry. "My lord." The servant bowed as he entered his chambers. "The Lady Sif and Amora the Enchantress are requesting an audience with you."

Loki finished drying off his face and set the towel next to the basin. "Let them in." The servant opened the door to allow Sif and Amora entrance, before leaving the room himself.

Sif made a fist and held it up to her heart and bowed her head, "Milord." She said before dropping her hand and raising her eyes to look at Loki. Amora made no such gesture but did gently tilt her with a terse milord. "You said you would have another task waiting for me." Sif's voice was stiff as her eyes shifted to the side.

"Yes." Loki spoke slowly as he looked towards Amora. He had hope that she would not be around to hear this; but knew she would find out eventually. "I have a task for you on Earth. During the chaos in the prisons caused by the Accursed, Lorelei found an opportunity to escape. I need her brought to me. Alive."

"If my sister is on Midgard, I should be the one to retrieve her." Amora stepped forward as she made her declaration. "If she sees Sif, she won't come willingly. They will fight. And if that happens, there is a chance Thor will come to not only aid Sif, but attempt to return to Asgard. If you send me, I can explain to her the shift in power, and she will return willingly."

Loki's attention moved back to Sif, paying no mind to Amora's proposition. It was as if Amora made a stupid comment that warranted no answer or explanation. "There is an organization on Earth that Thor has aligned himself with. SHIELD. You may remember them from when you were last there. With the assistance of Erik Selvig and the data obtained by Thor's mortal lover, they now possess technology that allows them to detect an Asgardian entering their realm. And it is not just the Bifrost, but my portals as well. There is no doubt in my mind, they already know of her arrival. And considering it is Lorelei, she most likely has already begun seducing mortals in an attempt to rule them. If you are sent Amora." Loki seethed finally paying recognition to her idea. "They may contact Thor about who you are. And he will know something is wrong if you are seen gallivanting around Earth. Where Sif, has been on Earth before, and to an extent, is known as an ally. If we are to guarantee that Thor stays the blissful fool, we cannot give him any reason to think he left Asgard vulnerable and in need of his protection." As Loki turned back to Sif, a golden necklace appeared in his hands. "This will prevent Lorelei from speaking. Without her voice, her magic, she will be easy enough to take prisoner. As for how you will get it on her. Be creative. I'm sure that should be no problem for you Sif."

Sif took the collar and studied it carefully before returning her attention to her king. "If Heimdall is lock up in the prisons how am I to get to and from Midgard?"

"I will transport you there with my magic." Loki spoke matter of fact tone as he began pacing around his chambers. "Constantly watching. Making sure things run smoothly. When you have captured Lorelei and if necessary, certain Thor suspects nothing, I will summon you both back to Asgard."

"When shall I leave?"

"Immediately."

Sif bowed still tightly grasping the collar, "I will begin my preparations as once."

Amora didn't leave with Sif, she stayed firmly in her spot refusing to let Loki pass her off as nothing. "Not only are you bringing the Norn Queen into this plan of yours, but now my sister." Amora raised her voice since the moment after Sif left he returned to the basin to finish cleaning up for the evening. "You know of her lust for power. How easily she can enchant men. Even you once were under her spell. If you need more allies let me go to the rock trolls, while Ulik's relations with Thor and Odin were strained, he could be persuaded to align with you. I can travel to Hell and talk to Mephisto. And while Nastrond was destroyed we both know Fafnir is still out there-"

"If I desired your council Amora, I would have asked for it." Loki spoke bitterly as he cleaned his arms over the silver basin. "As for Lorelei, her magic has no effect on me, you should know that. But making her believe otherwise has its advantages."

"My sister cannot be trusted-" Amora pressed only to be cut off again.

Loki sighed before a terse, arrogant laugh broke free. "And tell me Amora. Who can I trust? You? We have betrayed one another as many times as we forged alliances. So tell me, how is trusting Lorelei any different than you or Karnilla, or any of the other enemies the Allfather and Thor have made?"

"You best not treat your allies so, milord." Amora spoke derisively as her cerulean eyes hardened. "For we can turn on you as quickly as we pledged our allegiance. Because like you said, we have betrayed one another as often as we have worked together. The only difference this time is that all of Asgard is the victors taking. And that lust for power. That dream of a throne. It can drive even the closest of allies apart and enemies together."

"And if I knew you could back up that threat, I might have reason to believe you." Loki spoke lightly now taking no stock in her words. "But with your precious Thor gone and the Allfather locked away, you are nothing but words. For even if you tried to rebel against me, who would you turn to? Sif and all the guards are under my control. And Heimdall, Volstagg, and Fandral trust you as much as they do me. And you relationship with Karnilla." Loki's smile grew as he finished drying off his arms and approached the enchantress, "Well, we both know how that panned out. Whether you like it or not, the only person you can align yourself with is me. And you know that, which is why you are still here."

"Milord must be tired from the day's events." Amora said through gritted teeth. "Otherwise he would be more mindful of his tongue. I will wait for your summons in the morrow." Without bowing, Amora left Loki's room, slamming the door behind her.

The moment Amora left Loki collapsed on his bed, not bothering to get under the sheets. Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly he took a few moments to enjoy the silence. His body felt sore, ready for a night of sleep, but his mind was still reeling. There was still so much to do to make sure he stayed in power. Not to mention there was still Odin to deal with. What to do with him? He should kill him? Shouldn't he? While Odin was safely tucked away, it's more dangerous to keep him alive. It threatens his right to the throne. Also, the longer he keeps Odin alive, the longer he has to hide behind the mask. He needs a spectacle; something to show Asgard who their true king is and the reign of Odin is no more.

While plotting, Loki eventually drifted off into a soundless sleep, only to be woken up by the drawing of curtains from one of his servants. "Milord, the Lady Sif has finished her preparations for her journey and is awaiting your word." A soft growl broke free from the servant awaking him so, but he didn't understand why. Why did it matter that he was forced awake? The servant was just doing his job as usual, and yet, it angered him. He wanted to have the servant flogged for destroying such a peaceful rest. It also felt like as soon as he had woken up he was forgetting something; something from a dream he doesn't remember having and yet he feels like he needs to. His mind was reeling, trying to grasp that which is could not find, and it angered him even more so.

Shaking his head to erase the sudden burst of anger, he slowly rose from bed to begin his morning preparations. "Send her to the throne room." Loki finally decided after a moment's thought.

"And the Norn Queen Milord," Loki could feel a groan coming, but suppressed it as he began getting undressed. "She sent one of her men ahead to inform us she will arrive by midafternoon and is expecting a most jovial welcome."

"I'm sure she is." Loki muttered under his breath as he stripped his night pants. "You may go now." Loki dismissed the servant without ever even looking at him, and proceeded to remove his nightshirt.

"Milord." The servant said with a bow at the door before leaving.

Loki leaned over his end table with the basin, a fresh bowl of water had been placed while in his sleep and a newly laundered towel with a fresh bar of basil soap laid next to it. Karnilla would be expecting more than just a jovial welcome, she would be expecting a feast. A grand gesture of how much she is wanted and needed. How he hated feasts. In the past, when he was force to attend them, all they were was a time for his brother and dimwitted friends to gloat. To have the whole of Asgard shower them with praise, and inflate their already enormous egos.

Loki placed his hands in the water, grabbed the soap and began to work it, creating a bubbly lather, so to clean his face, and wash any sleep away. As he began rinsing the soap off his face, he heard his door swing open, and out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Amora stood in the doorway, dressed in her best clothing. "What is it that you could possibly want this early Amora?" He asked after drying off his face.

"I came to inform you I already have the kitchen staff preparing for Karnilla's arrival." Amora said with a sickening sweet sincerity. "Ever since childhood you have hated such festivities, so I handled it for you."

Loki's suspicion immediately skyrocket. He knew the Enchantress must be up to something, especially after their conversation last night. She would never be this sincere unless she had something planned, and she had all night to think of one. "And tell me Amora, why would you do that?" Loki began getting dressed in the clothing his servant laid out for him earlier.

"I thought about what you said last night." Amora spoke slowly and almost sorrowfully as her eyes shot to the ground. "And you were correct. There is no one in Asgard who I can align myself with besides you. Even if I tried, they would think I was spying under your orders. So here I stand, ready to listen to your commands, my liege." She bowed, still not respectfully, but more so than she did yesterday. "Besides, every king needs a good hand, and who better to take that position than me."

Loki wanted to laugh. His suspicions were correct, Amora was plotting something, but what could it be? He always knew with her assistance he would have to keep a watchful eyes. Her loyalties shift with who is in power. It looks like he will have to keep a watchful eye on her sooner than expected. "Humor me Amora." Loki finally spoke after he put his green undershirt on. "Why should I bestow you with such a title as my right hand?"

"Just as I have few people to align myself with, you have even fewer." Amora moved from the doorway and entered Loki's room officially. "And seeing as how all the servants and guards are under your control in some way; there really isn't someone here who can offer you proper council, if you so need it. Also, you will need someone else behind you once you reveal yourself to the kingdom; show who truly is in charge. Protecting them. Have them remember Loki Laufeyson as the greatest king Asgard had even seen."

Loki started strapping his leather and armor over his tunic as he debated an answer. While he knows not to trust Amora, that she is definitely up to something, scheming herself, he could play along with her. Something to pass the time with until he decided the best way to kill Odin, to start his invasion and absolute rule over the other realms. "Flattery will get you nowhere Amora." Loki spoke slowly as he tightened the last buckle. "If you so wish to give yourself that title, I will allow it. However, if you get in my way, become a hindrance, my benevolence will end."

Amora smiled back at Loki as she grabbed his jacket off the privacy screen to hand it to him. "I would expect nothing less, Milord."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in forever, been busy with school, finals, and all that jazz, so I hope this post, and the one-shot i posted yesterday make up for my absence.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and kudos, and reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

PART I

Tony

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Sir, are you sure this is the wisest idea?" Jarvis asked only moments after Tony took off into the air. Sure the first test run didn't go as planned. Yes, he did make it to Gulmira and saved the village, but the flight home was a different story. He had a brief tiff with a pair of F-22 Raptor Fighter Jets and his best friend, Rhodey, almost had him shot out of the sky. Then again, he was an unidentified spacecraft in a no fly zone, so he couldn't fault him completely.

Even with the success of the first official test run, a second was needed to see if he fixed all the kinks. He needed to see if flying and maneuvering was smoother, more like a bird and less like the Wright Brother's glider test flight at Kill Devil Hills. It didn't feel natural just yet; and dodging missiles probably didn't help breaking in the suit either. "The last time you took the suit out you nearly got us both killed."

"Come on J." Tony said as a final diagnostic was running. "It will just be a short flight to, oh I don't know, let's say Norway and back. A no war zone territory. Just a harmless test flight."

"Sir, with you, nothing is harmless."

"Thanks for the support." Tony muttered sarcastically as the boosters began to flare and in less than a second he was up in the sky. He started flying east, did a few flips, twirls, and dive bombs. Other times, he went up as high as he could, without the pressure getting to him that is. Things definitely felt smoother, more natural than the last test run he had. But most of all, no fighter jets were trying to kill him. That was a definite plus. When he thought about it, he didn't even see a single flock of birds while he was up in the sky. Everything was unnaturally still and unmoving, but he brushed it off as nothing. He was high above the clouds. In control. And he never felt better.

He didn't know how much time went by flying in the air and honestly, it didn't matter. For once he actually felt free. Somewhere he belonged. As if chains were crumbling off his wrists and ankles. His near death experience. Being taken prisoner. His weapons being used against him. Everything was clear. Clearer than ever. Was he being rash like Pepper and the rest of the world thought? Probably. Was he running his company into the ground? Most likely. But even so, he knows he is doing the right thing. He caused all this; he was the Merchant of Death. But not anymore. Drinking and partying aside, he's not the same man the used to be. He's changed. And is continuing to transform, if only he knew what exactly he was changing into.

Tony snapped back into reality and quickly came to a halt in the air when he thought he saw tv like static appear on the helmet's screen. "Hey J, did you see that?" Tony hovered in the sky looking around to see if any exterior forces could have been the cause of the static.

"There was some interference sir. I'm tracking its source now."

Tony began flying again, but not as quickly as he was. He was nervous. Something inside was gnawing at him. Telling him to turn around and head back home. He already crossed the ocean though, was in foreign territory undetected, so why turn back now.

"Sir, the source-" Jarvis started, as a map began flashing between static and feedback errors. "It's coming-"

"Jarvis?" Tony's voice rose as he once again began hovering in the air. "Speak to me J." All Tony saw and heard was the static as he shouted into him com. Tony looked around and finally realized how still the the air around him was. His whole body was on edge. As Tony looked at the clouds around him, he realized that they were changing. Their shape was altering much more quickly than a cloud normally would. His body was telling him to fly, that it was not safe. And yet, he couldn't help but be enchanted and mesmerized by what was unfolding in the sky. That was until a bright light came from above the clouds and he could feel a force surging down on his body. That a force much greater than gravity was trying to push him down to the ground. "Oh, shit-" Tony started as he finally attempted to get out of the beam of light. "Jarvis?" He asked again as he felt his body being forcibly pushed down from the sheer force of the beam. "What's that?" Tony's attention immediately drifted. He could have sworn that he saw the silhouette of another body falling in the vortex with him. But knew that couldn't be true. How could anyone else be trapped here? It just wasn't possible. However, Tony was proven wrong when he saw an object that looked like a body falling directly above him. The two became intertwined as the other falling body landed on top of him. The force of both the beam and this foreign body made Tony feel like he was plummeting to the ground faster. Tony tried to fly, remain in the air so to break free from this strange anomaly and the hitchhiker, but he couldn't. A great pain began throbbing in his head and down his back as he finally met the rocky terrain with the other person directly ontop of him. The foreigner rolled of off him and Tony lifted up his still staticy face plate to better see who was with him in the anomaly.

The man was unlike any he had ever seen. His pale skin was resemblant of a china doll and his short slicked back raven hair didn't have a strand out of place. His clothing though, it most unusual. The guy looked like he just walked off set of some sci-fi movie. The black and green leather clutched tightly to his slender body and the worn metal had intricate designs that no metalsmith could ever replicate.

The body began moving again and Tony's raised his faceplate back up. "Jarvis are you there?"

"Yes sir, it appears I am fully functioning. The anomaly that just happened. Sir, it was an Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

"A wormhole? You seriously expect me to believe that?" But even Tony heard the doubt in his voice as he looked at the man who was slowly getting to his feet. As his eyes fluttered open Tony saw the most vibrant emerald eyes in the existence of humankind. The flawlessness of the powder skin with those alluring eyes added to the wormhole belief because Tony was fairly certain if he ever met a man such as him, he would have been in his bed by the end of the night. "Jarvis can you do a body scan on this guy? I'm almost certain he was in the wormhole with me. Or even possibly what came out of it."

"Scanning now sir. While his body appears human anatomy wise, he is not radiating any heat. In fact, his internal body temperature is well below zero degrees Celsius. We would have to run more tests at home to be certain though."

The green eyes darted to both sides before finally resting on Tony. The man who fell from the sky still had yet to say a word and Tony's tongue was so tied, even he didn't know what to say to him. But his eyes, those vibrant orbs refused to leave Tony as he stood in his spot. And they seemed to speak everything that was not being said. Tony could see the pain and anguish in this man by his eyes alone. Confusion seemed to last only a moment as the man's eyebrows furrowed. Tony could only assume he was collecting his thoughts. His soft pink tongue slithered through the thin lips and for the first time, his eyes left Tony and instead looked up to the sky. Tony thought he heard the guy was speaking to the sky. Something along the lines of; "Earth, really? If you intended to punish me father, you should have picked a place I couldn't escape." But was unsure if that's what was actually said since he was speaking in such a hushed tone. The man then flicked his wrist, however seconds after his eyes widened and he looked down to his hand. He repeated the hand gesture, but still, nothing happened. With teeth gritted, the man appeared to be seething. He flicked his wrist for a third time, but it produced the same results, absolutely nothing. "You had mother conceal my magic." That time, Tony was sure of what he heard as the man bitterly growled at the sky. His eyes flicked back to Tony once again scanning the suit, looking at all the kinks and scrapes that formed on it when they collided and hit the ground.

Tony was unsure what to do and how to take this. The man' eyes were narrowed and turned deadly in a matter of seconds. The way he lingered on the weak point in the armor led Tony to believe that this mysterious man was possibly contemplating an attack. For all the pain he saw the in jade orbs before transformed into animosity. "Sir, I suggest we leave soon. I wouldn't be surprised if scientists or the local law enforcement come to see what happened here." He knew Jarvis was correct, he was already scolded by Rhodey for the suit and flying in a no fly zone, not to mention he indirectly destroyed a fighter jet. If he was also caught in a physicists wet dream that happened in Norway, not to mention with another person who may have come out of that wormhole; that would be a hell of a lot harder to explain. But what should he do about the leather clad model in front of him? Tony knew he didn't have much time so he did the first thing that came to mind, he rose his hand and his repulsor glowed. Before the raven haired man could react, the blast hit him square in the chest and knocked him over. Tony thought his legs were twitching only moments after the hit, so he blasted him once more for good measure. Once he was positive that the guy was knocked out, he threw him over his shoulder and began the flight back home to Malibu.

* * *

Tony's eyes slowly opened and he wrapped the comforter around his body more. He was trying to hold onto the last bit off the warmth, but it was a futile cause, all the heat had faded away and forced him to roll out of bed. "Good morning sir; its 7:37 am, 49 degrees Celsius, and Colonel Rhodes and Dr. Banner are waiting for you in the living room." Jarvis said as Tony stretched in front of the window. The ocean was gently rippling in the wind and the view helped him feel at ease. For some reason he had an urge; a desire to put on the suit and just go for a ride in the sky. His body felt calm for the first time all month. He was completely relaxed and without a care in the world. Maybe it was because of the fact Extremis was in his system. That his brain really did go into a shutdown mode like a computer. Either way, he felt entirely calm this morning and wanted to hold on to it for a few moments longer since he knew what was awaiting him the floor below.

Not bothering to shower, he threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed down the stairs. What he saw was exactly what he was expecting, his two closest friends talking in hushed voices on the couch.

"So you don't think there is a way to reverse this?" Tony thought that was what he heard Rhodey say, so there was no doubt in his mind what their conversation was about.

"Rhodey, Bruce; what have I done to get both your company today?" Tony asked more out of convention than anything else. He already knew the answer but just wanted to hear one of them say it so he could get it over with.

"Come on man, you know why we are here." Rhodey said first. His eyes meeted Tony's and latched on; he was not going to back down for even a moment. "Maya was arrested and put in lockdown by SHIELD and you allowed yourself to get injected with her Extremis virus."

"Pepper told us about the Extremis injection part." Bruce interrupted, but by the apathetic look in Tony's eyes, he already knew that Pepper would tell them what happened.

"And I'm perfectly fine." Tony replied back, his voice remaining calm and collected. "I was able to alter the virus before Maya injected me with it. And as you can see, it's been three weeks since the injection and I and my body are fine."

"Tony, your brain is literally a supercomputer now." Bruce continued as he rose from the couch. "And we both know what that entails."

"Your brain could eventually overload." Rhodey also stood up now, standing side by side with Bruce. "Or even worse, someone could find a way to hijack your brain-"

"I'm not a computer." Tony interrupted with his usual I'm smarter than you voice. "Technically, my brain is a-"

"Well, what would you call somebody who can apparently read data in their mind, control computers with just a wave of the hand, see through satellites, and the mesh that they wore under their armor is now a part of their bone structure, so every part of their suit can be controlled with just a single thought." Rhodey interrupted not wanting to take any of Tony's snark. He got the run down from Pepper, a list of everything that has changed in Tony since his fight with Mallen. Bruce also got that same list and the two of them came to an agreement with Pepper; to protect Tony and make sure as few people as possible, learn of what he has become. Especially SHIELD.

"A more attractive and advanced Terminator." Tony said with a shoulder shrug.

"You do remember in the second movie he was reprogrammed-"

Tony rolled his eyes. "That's beside the point. I altered Extremis myself. Maya doesn't even know how I did it. All its secrets are locked in my DNA. Besides, no one on this planet is smart enough to figure out how to hack my brain. They can't even duplicate my arc reactor technology, so I know they won't be able to crack this."

"Asgardians. The Chitauri . We are not the only ones out there." Bruce tried to get them back on track and veer away from the Terminator references. "There could be thousands, if not millions of other intelligent beings out there. And if they come to Earth. If we really are emitting some beacon to the other races out there like Thor says we are, then there is a good chance that at least one of them could figure out how to hack your newly upgraded brain."

"Listen guys, I'm touched-" Tony started using his normal relaxed voice. Making it look like he was just brushing their concern under the rug when he really did understand the seriousness of their concern.

"Tony, you need to take this seriously." Rhodey's voice stayed firm, ready to take anything Tony threw at him.

"You don't think I am?" Tony shot back without even batting an eye. "You don't think I thought about all these things after I had Maya inject me with Extremis. That I didn't have several similar talks with Pepper about all this? I know the risks. I know that eventually my brain could fry. That all this information could cause my body to overload and shut down. This is no different than the shrapnel in my chest. The fact that my life is completely reliant on the arc reactor. Only this time, these new abilities, this new power I have, it can help people. I can do more good as Iron Man with them. I have already made up my mind. I'm not going to research an antidote, or try to reverse Extremis."

"Tony have you even looked at the data Jarvis has been collecting on you?" Bruce asked, but he figured he already knew the answer.

Tony nodded his head slowly as he closed his eyes. "I perused them."

Bruce sighed, he figured as much. "Jarvis can you pull up the files on his brain scan?"

"Of course sir."

Bruce picked up a tablet off of Tony's coffee table and four different video files appeared on screen. All of them were similar, but there was notable differences. "These videos represent your brain activity while sleeping. The video on my top right was taken a months ago, top left three weeks, bottom right, two weeks ago, bottom left one week ago. As you know, when we are asleep our brain goes through cycles of REM and non-REM. For men our age, we typically are only in the REM cycle for about twenty percent off our sleep cycle. The video on the top right shows a completely normal sleep cycle. However the other three." Bruce paused nervously and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Your REM cycles were lasting longer. Thirty-five percent of your sleep cycle was in REM three weeks ago. The one below your normal cycle, two weeks ago, you spent fifty percent of your sleep cycle in REM. Tony, that is the same amount an infant has. And the other one, the one from last week, sixty-five percent. That much activity while you're sleeping Tony, it could become dangerous."

Tony bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying something stupid. Taking a few deep breaths he closed his eyes and decided how to approach this. "Honestly Bruce, I'm sleeping fine. Never better. But if you want Jarvis to run a few tests." He sighed. He didn't want to do this. Him being injected with Extremis was no different than his father assisting in the creation of Captain America. But the only way to get everyone off his back is to just play along. "I'll wave the white flag. I'll do some scans and tests on myself and have Jarvis send you the data, so you can see that everything is fine."

Bruce and Rhodey looked at one another as if they were speaking their own code. Having a complete conversation without ever actually saying a word to one another. "Ok Tony. We'll back off for now." Rhody spoke as his attention turned back to Tony. "But if Bruce or Jarvis find anything that could be remotely dangerous to your life, then we are going to investigate it further. Just because you altered it, doesn't mean it won't kill you in the long run."

"Yes, mother." Tony muttered has his stomach began to rumble. A sign of him still being human. That Extremis was not turning him into some humanoid robot.

A soft chuckle escaped Rhodey's lips at the noise Tony's stomach made. "Come on man, I'll make you something to eat."

"I'll see you guys later." Bruce said as he stayed in his spot not moving towards the kitchen with his friends. "I have some work to do. But I will be expecting that data Tony."

"Roger that." Tony said as he voice became light, making sure the mood didn't return to the Tony is going to die via Extremis hour. But he knew that would be hard. That his friends and Pepper would never understand or stop worrying. And technically, they weren't worrying without reason. This is bigger than anything that has happened to him before. And any sane human would be paranoid. Fearing death or what would become of them. But Tony just smile to himself, thankful to the fact that he was anything but sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Also as a reminder for the Iron Man stuff, I will not be following IM 3 completly, and istead be following the Extremic comic because I like the story line better. Thank you again, and until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

PART I:

_Tony_

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Tony followed Rhodey into the kitchen and sat down on a stool at the island. He watched as Rhodey pulled out a pan from a cupboard, and eggs, milk, butter, and cheese from the fridge and began making Tony an omelet. They sat in the kitchen in silence, the only sound coming from the sizzle of butter on the pan. Tony heard an unexpected clink and looked up to see a glass of orange juice placed in front of him. "Sorry about the interrogation man. We're just worried about you." Rhodey said as he went back to the stove and flipped the egg mixture over. "Everyone one is. Even if they won't admit it. Bruce and I are just the only ones with the balls big enough to say it to your face."

"Come on, we all know Steve loves any excuse to argue with me." Tony sipped the orange juice a small grin showing at the corners of his mouth. "SHIELD just has their number one lap dog running too many missions to come here himself. As for goldilocks, he's too busy enjoying the retired life with Dr. Foster to even know what's going on. And Hunger Games is probably on some super-secret mission that no one is supposed to know about. As for Miss Romanov, if she wasn't on Team Cap, she would come over here, make that face, then knock me out and duct tape me into a chair until every test known to man is run on me. So, that left you and Bruce, to be sent on the fool's errand."

Rhodey rolled his eyes and he folded the omelet and placed it on a plate. "Yah, it couldn't possibly be we are the only two fools willing to put up with you, let alone call you a friend." He spoke sarcastically as he tossed the plate in front of Tony. His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against the countertop. He just looked at Tony as if challenging him to eat the omelet. Dramatically grabbing the fork and knife, Tony cut into his omelet. "Do you remember them?" Rhodey asked after Tony took this fourth bite. "Your dreams I mean. Do you remember them? Being in REM for that long. I feel like you would have to remember them."

Tony began chewing slowly, as if he were calling upon such memories, but something came. Just blackness. No recollection of what his subconscious self was doing in dream land. But as he tried to remember, he did feel his body warm up. That even though he couldn't recall what his dreams were about, they were happy ones, he knew that much. But instead, Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Does it really matter what they are about?" He asked before stuffing the last bit of the omelet in his mouth.

"No." Rhodey said with a sigh of defeat. "I guess not."

* * *

Tony was thankful and amazed that the mysterious man never woke up during the flight. And he also couldn't help but wonder where he came from. What happened. Down in his garage he had the man lying on a couch, unsure what else to do with him. He didn't want Pepper finding out about him. About what he saw. Her learning about the armor was bad enough, but telling her some super model fell down from the sky and on top of him. She would definitely have him see a doctor for that one.

"Talk to me J." Tony said as he leaned over the table. A simulation of what happened in the anomaly was on replay. Thankfully before Jarvis went out, he pinged a signal to one of the Stark Industries satellites, to record the event and save it on a private server. "Where did he come from?" Even though he had watched the scene over a hundred times, he was still getting nowhere. "And how did he survive?"

"My best guess sir is that it's another dimension." Jarvis stated and the scene changed so they were looking up at the sky instead of the vortex. "Before everything turned to static, the satellites were able to catch this." A zoomed in photograph of the afternoon sky appeared. Only it wasn't afternoon. It was night time in the tunnel. There were stars, possibly even planets. It made no sense.

"Jarvis can you zoom in?" Tony asked as he moved the sky so it was laying on the table like a map.

"Already on it sir." The small section of sky took over the entire table, and Tony began encircling it, looking from all angles. No matter what way he looked, he didn't see any constellations he recognized.

"Whose constellations?" He muttered as he cocked his head back to look at the man sleeping on the couch. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't? Aliens? Wormholes? It sounded more like a shitty sci-fi movie than reality. And yet, all the science pointed to it. That someone from another planet came through a wormhole and landed on top of him.

A low groan came from the couch and a right hand moved up to his forehead. Acting fast, Tony grabbed one of the repulsor gloves and put it on before he headed over to the stranger. The stranger's eyes slowly fluttered open and the green looked even more vibrant than Tony remembered them being. Another groan escaped as he rose from the couch and placed a hand on the back of his head. The man finally took note of the situation, and the glowing beam in his face. His hand shot to the side, palm open, as if he were expecting something to appear in it, but nothing did. "Calm down ET." Tony said, but refused to put down his arm. "I'm not gonna kill you. Not yet anyways. So why not we start with a name?"

"Perhaps if you were to lower your weapon I would be more inclined to share." At first, Tony was not sure what to make of his voice. There was no hatred or animosity like he was expecting, but it was calm, almost soothing. It was as if he were trying to coax or control him into doing what he wanted. And his face, its transformation was just as jarring. The green eyes were light and jaunty. And the harsh contours there were created from scowling, had smoothed and he was smiling like the cheshire cat. A smile, that obviously was used to hide something. Hide some truth about him.

But Tony couldn't help it. If he wanted to know what was happening. Who this guy was and where he came from, then he needed him conscious. The glove stopped glowing and Tony dropped his hand.

A short breathy laugh escaped from the man's lips and he rose and straightened his outfit. "My name is Loki. Loki Odinson of Asgard."

"Like the Norse God." Tony said slowly trying to keep his composure and not break out laughing. "The one that had sex with a horse. Are you sure that's who you want to go with?" Loki tilted his head to the side, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Listen, if you are going to go with this god angle, you should atleast know the myths."

"Myths?" Loki questioned offensively. "You and all the pathetic mortals of this realm have equated me to a myth? Well look at me." There was a venom in his voice. The same bitter malice from when he first spoke. The soft slyness he saw moments ago vanished and the face reminiscent to when he fell out of the sky formed. "Do I look like a myth to you now?"

"Alright. So you are sticking to this I am a Norse God act." Tony responded completely unphased by this. He has made more incredulous proclamations while drunk than this guy being apparently sober. But still, the ferocity genuine look of disgust almost made Tony believe that this guy was serious. That he was without a doubt convinced that he was the Norse God Loki. "Tell me, Loki," Tony said still with a doubt a disbelief, but the power this many was emitting from his presence alone was increasing the voice of doubt that had formed. "Why are you here? On Earth then? Why not transport yourself back to Asgard and get your daddy issues out on the man that is causing them?"

Loki became a porcelain statue. He didn't move nor say a word. But his eyes. They spoke in volumes. "Ya know what." Tony said thinking it was best not to push this stranger too far. He did just fall out of some weird portal and Tony did force him into being his house guest. "Let's just skip the Q and A. If you want to stay here, then stay. If you want to go home, just let Jarvis know and he will prepare you a ride. I have work to do."

Loki's eyes drifted over to the dented up red and gold armor. The paint was scuffed and the eyes were no longer glowing that shot shade of blue. He noticed the hole in the chest of the armor, he could have sworn during their brief tiff that a light the same shade of blue as the helmet's eyes was there as well. His attention wandered back to the man and that shade of cerulean he saw glowing in the armor was emitting under the man's clothes. "By work I am assuming you are implying fixing up that armor."

"Well you did kind of break it." Tony said as he turned to the side so he could look at buth the armor and Loki.

Loki breezed past him and actually approached the armor. He placed a hand on it and it was surprisingly cool to the touch. He gingerly grazed his fingertips over the left arm and was surprised to see that the scrapes weren't nearly as deep as they looked. He was actually impressed with the mortal's armor, it would be something even the Dwarves of Nidavellir would be envious of its craftsmanship. "What type of metal is it? It is like no iron or metal I have ever felt."

Tony couldn't help but smile in pride. Loki was inflating his ego, something that most would deem dangerous to do. "It's nitinol, a nickel-titanium alloy. They don't have that back on Asgard?"

Loki laughed. "You still doubt me."

"Of course I do." Tony scoffed. "He wouldn't? Norse Gods? Asgards? There is no scientific evidence of their existence. Just two thousand year old stories."

"Well you have your scientific evidence right here." Loki said with a cheeky grin. "So how about we see if you can prove me and my origins wrong."

* * *

Tony found himself snapped out of sleep. He looked around to see where he was and realized he was in his own bed. He sighed and laid back down. Light was seeping through the crack in the bathroom door and he knew Pepper was home. "Hey J. What time is it?" Tony asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Eight forty five pm sir." Jarvis said tentatively.

This time caught Tony off guard. When did he fall asleep? Hell, where did the day go? The last thing he remembered was Rhodey. Rhodey made him breakfast. He made some updates to the Iron Patriot armor to once again bring it back to it's War Machine roots. Then it was blank. Nothing.

More light seeped into the room. "Did I wake you?" Pepper asked as she exited the bathroom. She crawled into her side of the bed and gave him a kiss.

"No." Tony said as he still tried to recall upon the memories of the rest of the day. "Just waking up. Slept most of the day."

"Tony, I know a lot has happened lately. Maya. Extremis. But you can't do this to yourself. The attack on New York-"

"Pepper, I'm fine." Tony quickly said. "Everything is fine." Tony was even starting to believe himself now that everything was fine.

"You lost your house. All your armors." Pepper continued.

"All things that can be rebuilt."

She placed a hand on his chest, covering what she could of the arc reactor. "Your surgery is in two weeks."

He grabbed her hand and it was shaking. He lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. "Pepper, this is me we are talking about. Everything will be fine. I will be fine. There is nothing to worry about."

"Tony, it's because it's you that I worry. So if you want me to be fine. For us to be fine. I need you to start giving me real reasons not to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap it's been forever since I posted a chapter for this fic...sorry about that. I wanted later on chapters to allign with themes in Age of Ultron and any possible AOS episodes that may have Asgardians so I put in on hold until I knew where I could take the story and remain as close to continuity as possible.
> 
> As a reminder I am following the extremis comic more than IM3, but I will pull a few things from IM3 throughout the fic.
> 
> Well, I hope some of you are still interested in this fic...so thank you for reading and I hope to see you all next time!


End file.
